starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikhil Patel
Biography Early Life Nikhil Patel was born in Hyderabad, India in 1993. His father was a doctor, while his mother was a computer engineer. His father was actually the doctor who delivered him. He had one older sister and one older brother. Growing up, Nikhil had man friends and while his parents were decently wealthy and able to afford a few luxuries, they never allowed it to get to their children's heads, attempting to keep them as humble as possible. When Nikhil was nine his older brother died in a horrible car accident. Nikhil survived the car accident, and felt partially responsible for his brother's death, as before they had gotten into the car, Nikhil and his brother had been fighting on where they would sit in the car. because of where Nikhil had sat, his brother had been in the spot hit the worst in the car accident. He was a good student, but from then on, his grades suffered, as he had looked up to his older brother a lot. His father wasn't often around, and neither was his mother, meaning that he had relied on his older brother for a great deal. Now that his sibling was deceased, Nikhil felt lost, unsure of where to go and what to do. His older sister tried to help him, but there were some things that only an older brother could help with and understand. His mother wanted him to concentrate on his studies, but she didn't know how to reach out to him and help him over the loss of his brother. Nikhil's father wasn't able to help him too much either, because he was always on call and always away from the house. The family had saved up a sum of money, and when Nikhil was twelve, his parents found out that the applications that the family had put through years ago to immigrate over to the United States had gone through. The family had the option to come to the US if they desired. Thinking that a change in pace would be good for everyone involved, the family bought the tickets needed to fly them over. Nikhil was sad to say goodbye to his homeland of India, but he was excited to be coming over to the United States. The family said their farewells to the members of their family that were in Hyderabad. Soon they were on a very long series of flights to the United States. Their itinerary brought them to Boston, Massachusetts. Nikhil and his family found that there were very interesting differences between Hyderabad and Boston. The main difference was the change in temperature. From temperature on, everything was different, and both of Nikhil's parents found it hard to adjust. Luckily for him, he and his older sister were young, so they were able to change and adapt to the new environment easily. The family members already knew English, and with the exception of their accents, they were able to interface with everyone who lived there rather easily. His father started redoing the coursework that he needed to do in order to make sure that his medical license was valid in the United States. He redid his residency at Massachusetts General Hospital, before securing a full time position there. A year into his move to the United States, Nikhil's powers manifested. Already thinking of himself as different and as an outcast, this pushed Nikhil further away from his family, especially since his older sister had not expressed any mutations. He started acting out at school, and his parents decided to do a little research on different schools that would be able to help him. They found Massachusetts Academy and found that it was within the family's budget, so they enrolled him at the school. Massachusetts Academy Information Coming Soon Powers Nikhil has the potential to have power on the level of an Omega Mutant. However, currently, his power range falls within the lower end of the Alpha Mutant scale. *'Energy Absorption:' Patel can absorb various types of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It is not yet known what limits he has to what types he can absorb, how much, and what exactly he can do with the energy that he has absorbed. Dr. Santiago has stated that this is probably because his powers are still at their genesis point. *'Energy Manipulation:' Patel has the ability to psionically tap and manipulate an unknown form of energy for various effects. Just like his ability to absorb energy, it is currently unknown what his limits are, as there have not been any extensive tests done on him as of yet. Abilities *'Multi-Lingual:' Nikhil speaks English, Hindi, and French fluently. He has learned a little bit of Portuguese. He knows various dialects of Hindi. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Nikhil possesses a Genius-level intellect. Category: Males (WH)Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: MutantsCategory: Massachusetts Academy